parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills
Here is TrainBoy43's third Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) Sing Along Songs *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *Night Train Transcript Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: One morning, Sir Topham Hatt and his grandchildren came to see Toby. (Sir Topham Hatt, his wife, and grandchildren arrive with Pete going by and hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) *Sir Topham Hatt: Come on, Toby, we're all going to the seaside. We will ride in Henrietta. *Toby: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Toby happily. They came to a small seaside station. (Toby arrives at a small seaside station and hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) Soon, the children were playing in the sand, building a splendid castle. Sir Topham Hatt inspected it. *Sir Topham Hatt: My word's a very fine castle. Have you seen a real one like it? *Bridget: Yes. *Narrator: Replied the children. *Stephen: It's here on the Island. *Narrator: And they showed him the map. *Sir Topham Hatt: Hmm. *Narrator: Pondered Sir Topham Hatt. They met Toby at the harbour. *Sir Topham Hatt: Come along, we are going exploring. It will be a great adventure. (Toby puffs along, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Narrator: Soon they were in the wildest part of the Island. They stopped by a lonely signalbox. *Signalman: Where are you going? *Narrator: Asked the Signalman. *Sir Topham Hatt: We're trying to find an old castle. replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Signalman: I know the place sir. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: There's a small junction not too far down the line. Just switch the points. (Toby puffs along, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Narrator: When the fireman switched the points, their adventure really began. Toby pushed past branches and bushes until they came to another little junction. There, they saw two old signs. One read 'To the castle', and the other 'To the mine. *Sir Topham Hatt: We'll go to the castle first. *Narrator: Toby stopped by an old water tower. (Toby puffs along to an old water tower and arrives at a castle, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Children: There's the castle. *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes. *Narrator: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: And now we shall visit the mine. *Narrator: Once upon a time, the mine had been worked by the little engines and their lines were still in place. But now everything is very rusty and overgrown. (a mine by the little engines has been worked with their lines still in place with everything rusty and overgrown) Sir Topham Hatt was most impressed, but Toby was rather scared. (Toby puffs along, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) He was glad when it was time to go home. *Sir Topham Hatt: I think the castle and the mine will make a fine place for visitors. But it will take some hard work first. (Toby, Thomas, and Percy are in the shed) *Toby: Y-yes, sir. *Narrator: Said Toby nervously. Sir Topham Hatt's plans were soon put into action. But Toby was still worried. (Toby, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, is with Sir Handel, Tillie, and Thomas arriving with their freight cars) *Toby: I'm sure this place is haunted. *Narrator: He thought. *Toby's Driver: It's our turn to stay here on guard tonight, Toby. *Toby: Oh y-y-yes. Why not? *Narrator: Stuttered Toby. *Thomas: Beware of the ghost, Toby. *Narrator: Thomas said. *Toby: What ghost? *Narrator: Asked Toby? *Thomas: The old warrior ghost. Every night he lights his fire then goes hunting. Toot toot! Goodbye!' Thomas replied. (puffs away with Tillie and Sir Handel following and leaving Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and the foolish freight cars behind) *Narrator: Night came. Toby looked anxiously around. Everything seemed rather spooky. Quite suddenly, he heard a strange wheezing sound. *Toby: (shocked) It's the ghost! *Narrator: He wailed. *Toby's Driver: What ghost? *Narrator: His driver asked. *Toby: (worried) It's the old warrior. He's come to hunt me down. *Toby's Driver: Don't be so daft. We'll go and investigate. *Narrator: They returned quite soon. *Toby's Fireman: The old warrior wants to meet you. *Narrator: Laughed his fireman. *Toby: Can't it wait till morning? *Narrator: Replied Toby. *Toby's Driver: Ghosts don't work dayshifts. *Narrator: Said his driver. Toby bravely made his way. *Toby: Well blast my bell. (puffs onward, hauling, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and stops) *Narrator: He exclaimed. There in front of him was a little old engine. (Bertram is seen) *Signalman: This is your ghost, Toby. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: His name's really Bertram. But we call him the old warrior because he's so brave. *Narrator: Bertram and Toby are now firm friends. They take the visitors to the splendid castle and the mine. If there are any ghosts here, they certainly help to make the place very happy. (Toby puffs along, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, with Peter Sam, Duke, Bertram, Ackley Attack 4427, their coaches, and freight cars helping) Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: On the Island of Sodor, high up in the mountains was a mysterious boulder. It had stood alone for a long time. But one day, workmen arrived to build a quarry on the land below. Rusty the Little Diesel met Thomas and Percy. (Rusty arrives, hauling eight freight cars, and meets Thomas and Percy) *Percy: Where's all this rock coming from? *Narrator: Percy asked. *Rusty: The new quarry. *Narrator: Replied Rusty. *Rusty: This mountain rock is good for many things, although it's dangerous up there. *Thomas: (sad) Why? *Narrator: Asked Thomas. *Rusty: Because of a big boulder. I think it's watching me. *Narrator: Said Rusty nervously. *Percy: How can it be? Boulders don't have eyes. *Rusty: Well, Percy, there's something strange about this one. *Narrator: Just then, Edward arrived. He was delivering a new piece of machinery from the quarry. (Edward arrives with a flatcar, carrying Thumper, and stops, surprising a surprised Thomas, a surprised Percy, and Rusty) *Rusty: What's that? *Narrator: Asked Rusty. *Edward: It's called Thumper. Apparently it helps collect the rock faster. *Narrator: Replied Edward. (Thomas, Percy, and Rusty are delighted) Soon, Thumper was working hard. The men were pleased, but no one bothered to check the boulder. When it rained, the workmen went away. Rusty gazed up and shivered. Above stood Boulder. Suddenly, a large slab of rock landed on the rails. Rusty was shocked, driver was concerned. *Rusty's Driver: We best leave till the weather's better. The rain loosens some of this rock. *Rusty: (worried) I think it's Boulder wanting us to go away. (races away) *Narrator: The next day, the sun shone. Thumper was working harder than ever. Suddenly, Rusty noticed something. *Rusty: (shocked) Boulder's moving! *Rusty's Driver: Don't be so daft, it can't. *Narrator: Said the driver. But it could. *Rusty: It's rolling along our line. *(The boulder begins to chase Rusty) *Rusty's Driver: We'll stop here until Boulder passes by. *Narrator: Said the driver. But Boulder was nowhere to be seen. Then... *Rusty's Driver: Oh, no. It's behind us. *Narrator: Just ahead, they saw a small junction. One line went uphill. Boulder thundered past. Meanwhile, Skarloey was making his way up to the quarry. Then, he saw Boulder. (Skarloey pushes seven freight cars and a caboose up to the quarry) *Skarloey: Help! (flees) *Narrator: Boulder was catching up fast. *(Skarloey reaches a siding just before Boulder destroys the water tower) *Skarloey: (worried) We must warn the yards! *Narrator: Shouted Skarloey. *Rusty: Yes, but how? *Narrator: Called Rusty. Boulder rounded a bend and there ahead was Rheneas. (Rheneas climbs up the mountain, hauling Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatirce) *Rheneas: It's running loose! *Narrator: Yelled Rheneas. His driver drove him back as fast as he could. *Rheneas' Driver: Hurry! *(Rheneas, hauling Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice, races away from Boulder, and crashes into a bunker) *Rheneas' Driver: Better a smashed than a squashed. *Narrator: Sighed his driver. At the yards, Percy was collecting trucks. Then, he heard Boulder. *Percy: (while hauling four freight cars and a caboose, surprised) Oh, no. Heading straight for me. *Narrator: Squeaked Percy. *(Boulder crashes into the sheds, creating a massive explosion) *Narrator: When Sir Topham Hatt inspected the damage, he decided to close the mine. Then, he looked at Boulder. (a tired Percy puffs away with four freight cars and a caboose) *Sir Topham Hatt: We should have left this part of the island alone. *Narrator: They moved Boulder to a hill close by the yards. Rusty is sure that on a clear night, it is gazing up at the mountain and that its size are being carried by the wind to where it once used to stand proud and silent. I wonder if Rusty is right, don't you? Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: (the scene opens with some engines pulling some freight cars and clearing their railroad of leaves and broken branches) The little engines were busy clearing their railroad of leaves and broken branches. Peter Sam and Rusty often work together. One day, Rusty helped Peter Sam to a water tower. (Rusty helps Peter Sam and some freight cars up toward a water tower and leaves) Peter Sam felt much better after his long drink, but the freight cars were bored. *Freight Cars: Let's break away. *Narrator: Their loads were heavy and the coupling old. One snapped. *Freight Cars: (a coupling breaks as Peter Sam peers back in surprise and sees that his cars are rolling fast backward) Faster, faster! *Narrator: Shouted the freight cars. A sign read: Slow Steep Bends and Ravine Ahead. But the silly freight cars never saw it. Then, it was too late. *(The freight cars fall down into the ravine) *Narrator: Peter Sam arrived at the scene of the disaster. His driver sighed. *Peter Sam's Driver: This was our fault. We didn't secure them properly. We'll have to get help to pull them out. Sir Topham Hatt will be very annoyed. *Narrator: And he was. *Sir Topham Hatt: You will work in the yard until I can trust you again. *Narrator: Duncan was delighted with Peter Sam's dilemma. *Duncan: Fancy not securing your freight cars on a hill. They'll come back to spook you and your special funnel. Whoooo! *Rusty: And who's to say you're not afraid of ghosts?! *Narrator: Snapped Rusty. *Duncan: Ghosts?! Things that go bump in the night? Rubbish! *Rusty: Well I'll tell you a story that will make your funnel quiver. *Narrator: Rusty said. *Rusty: A long time ago, a little engine was returning home. It was a misty moonlight night. Suddenly, the engine lost control and plunged over the side into the swamps below. He was never found again. But many of workmen will tell you that when the moon is full, They had seen the little engine trying to get home. But he never reached the other side. So what did you think of that, Duncan? *Duncan: Rubbish! (puffs away) *Narrator: Replied Duncan. *Rusty: Never mind him, Peter Sam. He'd be frightened if he really saw a ghost. *Narrator: This gave Peter Sam's driver an idea. *Peter Sam's Driver: Let's play a trick on Duncan. *Narrator: The next day he spoke to Duncan's driver and fireman who agreed. *Duncan's Driver: We'll do it, tonight. *Narrator: Duncan had to take coal cars to the slate mine and then bring cars back. (Duncan takes some coal cars to the slate mines and brings slate cars back) Duncan's driver decided as part of a plan to cross the old iron bridge. *Duncan: Haunted bridge, rubbish! *Narrator: Snorted Duncan. *Duncan: It's as tame as a pet rabbit's. *Narrator: But all the same, he kept thinking about Rusty's story. When dusk fell, he was keen to leave. *Duncan: If we don't go now, Skarloey will take my favorite place in the shed. *Duncan's Driver: We have to collect our cars first. *Narrator: His driver replied. He could see the plan was working because Duncan was nervous. (as night fall, Duncan sets off, taking some slate cars with him) When night fell, they set off. The mist were rising around the old iron bridge. Duncan whistled and the sound echoed everywhere. Then, ahead, he saw flickering lights. His driver knew they were only insects that shine brightly at night, but to Duncan they look like an engine. Next, his driver secretly threw a rock from the cab into the ravine below. *Duncan: It's the ghost! Take me back! Take me back, please! *Narrator: When Duncan reached the safety of his shed, he closed his eyes tightly. *Duncan's Driver: Spooked are you, Duncan? *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *Duncan: No! I'm asleep! *Narrrator: And Duncan refused to open his eyes. He did though when he thought his driver wasn't looking just to make sure that he was still there. Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: Stepney the Bluebell Engine works closely with his friend Rusty. (Stepney puffs along the branchline, hauling three red coaches, and passing Rusty hauling a breakdown train) One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. *Sir Topham Hatt: Rusty tells me you're in need of a change. So i want you to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry. *Stepney: Oh, thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Stepney. *Stepney: Shall i be away long. *Sir Topham Hatt: Just today. But please be careful. It is easy to get lost up there so be back before dark. *Stepney's Driver: We will. *Narrator: Said the driver. Stepney soon arrived at the quarry. (Stepney arrives to meet Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, including Mavis) *Toby: We're glad you're here to help us. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Stepney: Are these my cars? *Narrator: Asked Stepney. *Mavis: Only some of them. There's masses more in the sidings. *Narrator: Replied Mavis. *Stepney: The more the marier. (sets to work, hauling the freight cars and shunting them all around with Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and Mavis helping out) *Narrator: Stepney was really enjoying himself. The dustier he became, the harder he worked. Mavis and Toby were impressed. Then the foreman spoke to his driver. *Foreman: We have a night special to take to the building site at the new branch line. Do you want to pull the train? *Stepney's Driver: Yes please. *Narrator: Said the driver. But he should have asked Sir Topham Hatt first. Night came. *Toby: Be careful, Stepney. *Narrator: Advised Toby. *Stepney: I will and thank you for a lovely day. I do hope i can come back again. *Mavis: The line can be spooky. *Narrator: Said Mavis. *Stepney: Thank you for the warning. (pulls away, taking seven freight cars and a caboose with him to a new building site) *Narrator: And with that, Stepney puffed away. Stepney arrived on time and made the delivery of rocks and stones for the workmen. Then he set off for home. (once the rocks and stones are unloaded from the cars, Stepney puffs away, taking the cars with him) That's when the trouble began. The fog came down. *Stepney: Mavis was right. Suddenly, everything does look spooky. *Stepney's Driver: There's a signalbox. *Narrator: Called his driver. *Stepney's Driver: And the signal light is green. Someone must have been expecting us. *Narrator: But they weren't. The points had been set in the wrong direction, but Stepney didn't realize this. *Stepney: Home here we come. (puffs down the wrong track toward the scrapyards and the smelters yard) *Narrator: Then they approached an unknown area. The driver made a decision. *Stepney's Driver: It's best if we rest here until the fog clears. *Stepney: What are those strange sounds? *Narrator: Wondered Stepney. Then the fog slowly lifted. *Stepney: Oh no! We're in the scrapyards. *Narrator: His driver and fireman went for help. Stepney was all alone, but not for long. Two diesels approached. (Arry and Bert appear in front and behind Stepney and his freight cars) *Arry: Got ya this time, Stepney, you'll make very fine scrap indeed. Buffer him, Bert. (Bert obeys and couples in front of Stepney with Arry coupling in front) *Narrator: The diesels took him to the large smelter shed. (The diesels take Stepney and his freight train to the large smelting shed) *Arry: Bye bye, Stepney. (laughs as he and Bert leave) *Narrator: Stepney looked up. Above him was a huge grabber. *Stepney: This engine's not for scrapping! Narrator: The grabber wasn't listening. But just as it was about to grab hold of him, it stopped. There stood Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: It's a good thing i'm visiting this yard tonight. Saving you from scrap is becoming a habit, Stepney, please stop it. *Stepney: Yes, sir. But i had learned something. *Narrator What's that? *Stepney: There's no place like home. *Narrator: And that's exactly where you're going now. *Stepney: Bluebells forever. (on the upper tower, Stepney escapes with his freight train and dissapears like magic) Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: It was a moonlit night. Henry was taking a goods train to the station by the lake. *(Owl hoots) *Edward: Whenever that owl hoots, a mist rolls in. *Narrator: Murmured Edward. *Edward: There's a legend that when the mist is about, there's a ghost about too. Take care on the old line, Henry. *Henry: Stupid bird! *Narrator: Said Henry. *Henry: Owls, mists, ghosts. Edward's going soft to the boiler. There's no mist. (puffs down the track, hauling ten freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: But Henry was wrong. *Henry: What's that? *Narrator: Cried Henry. *Henry's Driver: It's an amber lamp. *Narrator: Murmured his driver. *Henry's Driver: That means proceed with caution. Who's there? *Narrator: No one replied. Henry crepted slowly forward. He stopped by a tree. It had a sign nailed to it: Beware of The Viaduct. The driver was surprised. *Henry's Driver: No one warned us about that before and look, the signal's red and the gates are closed. A-a-and there's a fogman's coat. But where is his owner? *Narrator: Then, they saw a light move within a station building. *Henry: G-g-g-g-ghosts! *Narrator: Exclaimed Henry. *Henry: Edward was right. *Henry's Driver: Something very strange is happening. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: I think it's best we go back. *Henry: So do I! (flees) *Narrator: Agreed Henry. By morning, the mist had cleared. A workman was talking about the unsafe viaduct. *Workman: Lucky you didn't cross it last night. *Henry's Driver: Yes, but we don't know who warned us? *Narrator: Replied Henry's driver. Later that day, he spoke to Henry. (as Greendale Rocket thunders by with a green coach and a red mail car) *Henry's Driver: The viaduct has been repaired. We can take our train back along the old line tonight. (Melissa puffs away, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Henry really didn't want to. But when nightfall came, he was sizzling nicely. Suddenly, an owl hooted and then Gordon thundered by. (Henry sizzles nicely, but is surprised when he hears an owl hoot, and sees Gordon go by, hauling a green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) *Freight Car: Oh look. Henry's spooked. *Narrator: Said a freight car. *(Cars giggling) *Henry: Be quiet! *Narrator: Snapped Henry. (Henry puffs off, pushing the freight cars in front of him) *Henry: I'm not scared. *Narrator: But he was. A little later, the fog came down. As they approached the same area, they saw the amber light again. *Henry's Driver: Here we go. *Narrator: Said Henry's driver. Then, unknown to Henry, the gates mysteriously closed by themselves and the signal went red. The freight cars had seen everything and they were spooked. *Freight Cars: Faster, faster. There's a ghost about. *Henry: Stop, stop! *Narrator: Yelled Henry. A mysterious figure watched Henry go by. Ahead was a landslide blocking the line. Henry braked hard but the freight cars hit some of the rubble and plunged into the ravine. *(The cars fall down and crashed towards the ground with a loud Kuh-Thud) *Narrator: Just then, Henry's driver saw a strange sight coming towards them. *Henry's Driver: What's that? *Narrator: He said. The fireman laughed. *Henry's Fireman: That's our ghost. It's Old Bailey the Fogman. *Narrator: Old Bailey was very cross. *Old Bailey: I tired to warn you about the viaduct. Why didn't ye pay attention? *Henry's Driver: We're sorry. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Henry's Driver: Is there anything we can do to thank you? *Old Bailey: I like to operate that old station. If you let me, I promise I won't spook Henry again. *Alec Baldwin: And in a little while, Old Bailey's wish was granted. *Sir Topham Hatt: You and your station will be really useful. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Let's hear a hearty thank you to the friendliest, eh, ghost on the island. *Narrator: Everyone cheered. Especially Henry, who was the happiest of all. Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: One day, Sir Topham Hatt arranged with Thomas the Tank Engine to take his wife and grandchildren to the seaside. The sun shone and everywhere looked splendid. (Thomas arrives at the seaside station, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice) But, Lady Hatt was feeling hot and tired. She took her troubles out on Annie and Clarabel. *Lady Hatt: Those coaches are old and uncomfortable. Why don't you use them as beach hogs instead? *Narrator: Thomas was most upset. (a surprised Thomas gasps) *Thomas: (looks sad) You won't let them turn Annie and Clarabel into beach hogs, will you? (Casey Jr pulls into the seaside station, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) *Driver: Of course not, Thomas. *Narrator: Replied his driver. *Driver: But I must admit they could be smarten up. *Narrator: The next day, Sir Topham Hatt used Percy to take his family to Harold's airfield. (Percy puffs away, hauling three red coaches and a caboose) They were just about to board Harold when it happened. *Sir Topham Hatt: Ooh, what was that? *Narrator: Cried Sir Topham Hatt. *Harold: Uh, that's Tiger Moth. *Narrator: Grumbled Harold. *Harold: It's rude and flies much too low. *Sir Topham Hatt: So I can see. Please take us up Harold before there's another disturbance. *Narrator: A few days later, Harold arrived at their holiday home with bad news. *Harold's Pilot: Uh, It's Tiger Moth. *Narrator: Said Harold's Pilot. *Harold's Pilot: It's gone missing. Do you wish to join the search party with us? *Sir Topham Hatt: I think I better. *(Harold looks for Tiger Moth) *Sir Topham Hatt: There's Tiger Moth. *Narrator: Called Sir Topham Hatt. Then he spoke to the pilot. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are showing off and flying dangerously. I will speak to your controller and request that you are grounded. *Pilot: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Replied the pilot. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now if you'll excuse me, I shall return to my holiday. *Pilot: Jolly good idea, sir. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt arranged to meet up with Toby and Henrietta to take them somewhere special. They arrived at a small river inland. (Toby puffs onward, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Stephen and Bridget: What a beautiful boat! *Narrator: Exclaimed the children. *Sir Topham Hatt: It's my special treat. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt took the helm with his wife beside him. (Toby puffs onward, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) *Sir Topham Hatt: It's so nice to be away from the railway for once. *Narrator: He said to her. *Lady Hatt: And far cleaner. *Narrator: She replied. But life on the river is very different from that on the rails. The family were enjoying themselves so much that they forgot to watch where they were going. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, botheration! *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: We're stuck! *Narrator: And they were. Other boats try to pull them off the mudbank, but it was no use. Percy saw the commotion and stopped. (a surprised Percy comes and stops, looking tired) *Driver: Is there anything we can do to help? *Narrator: Called his driver. *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, indeed there is. This is the life, isn't it, my dear? (Percy puffs away, pulling a Breakdown Train, that is carrying the barge, before he pulls into Knapford station with Thomas waiting with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice, Johnny, waiting with his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, and Toots pulling out with a light red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches) *Narrator: Soon, they arrived at a small station. There was Thomas with Annie and Clarabel who were looking as smart as their new paint inside and out. *Lady Hatt: My! *Narrator: Exclaimed Lady Hatt. *Lady Hatt: What splendid coaches. So much suitable for those beach hogs on wheels. *Narrator: No one said a word. (Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice) But that evening, Annie and Clarabel spoke to Thomas. (Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice are on a siding, and letting Tillie go by, pulling her Birthday Train cars) *Annie: It's very nice to get compliments... *Clarabel: ...but no matter what we look like we're always be useful, won't we, Thomas? *Thomas: Of course. *Narrator: They're friend replied. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining :Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs :And so to have a silver lining, first there must be cloud... :Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long :They sometimes disagree how things are done :They get down in the dumps :If things they do don't work out just as planned :But if at first you don't succeed then understand :There's no sense in worrying if things start going wrong :Obstacles can all be overcome :But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end :If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :So if you've got a job to do, make sure you do it well :Arguing will get you nowhere fast :When Bill says "Push", and Ben says "Pull" :They always get it wrong :But never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :Everybody makes mistakes it happens all the time :You should never lose sight of your goal :Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end :If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :When you're feeling down it doesn't help to wear a frown :Never lose hope, you're sure to cope and you can carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way :As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope :You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way... :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way :You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way... Night Train :See how the night sky glows, :See the light from the night train, :The fire glow from the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the line he blows. :All through the night he goes. :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. :Pistons pushing side by side. :Driver checking, gauging, peering, :Fireman stoking by his side. :On down the line they go. :Fast track for the mail train, :Clear away for the post train. :Non-stop all night they go... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Non-stop all night they go. :See how the night sky glows. :Clear ahead for the night train, :Green light for the night train. :On down the track he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the track he blows. :Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. :Children waving, watch him go. :Freight trains, milk trains, :Boat trains waiting, :Stand aside to let him go. :There in the morning glow :The sunlight on the night train, :Silhouettes the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :There in the morning glow. :On down the line he blows :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :On down the line he blows, :On down the line he blows. Category:TrainBoy43